The present invention relates to a vehicle door latch device.
In a conventional vehicle door latch device, the end of an operating lever disposed to rotate in the housing is exposed from the opening of the housing. After the end of the operating cable or a motion transmitting member is coupled to the end of the operating lever, a coupled portion and the end of the operating cable are covered with the auxiliary cover in JP2014-62441A.
The auxiliary cover in JP2014-62441A is pivotally mounted detachably to the housing to rotate in a closed position for closing the coupled portion of the operating lever to the operating cable and the end of the operating cable and an open position for opening the part.
There is provisionally holding means for holding the auxiliary cover provisionally in an open position to avoid a problem caused by freely rotating the auxiliary cover in the open position when the door latch device is connected to the door and when the operating lever is connected to the operating cable.
In the door latch device in JP2014-62441A, the hinge for mounting the auxiliary cover pivotally to the housing is complicated, and the holding means for holding the auxiliary cover provisionally in an open position is provided both in the housing and auxiliary cover, and is complicated in structure, thereby increasing the cost for molding the housing and the auxiliary cover.